1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to antennas for personal computer card modems or radios.
2. State of the Art
Integrated circuit cards, particularly cards conforming to the Personal Computer and Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) standards, have become a mainstay of mobile computing. PCMCIA cards are available in a variety of form factors including, in order of increasing thickness, Type I, Type II, and Type III cards. A variety of devices use the PCMCIA format including memory cards, modems, disc drives, etc. In particular, the development of mobile computing has resulted in an increased demand for wireless modems.
An example of an antenna for use with a PCMCIA modem card is described in the patent, Stein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,055. This reference shows a PCMCIA card with a conventional rotatable antenna.
It is desired to have improved antenna for use with a PCMCIA card.